You're My Number One
by Steph.107
Summary: A week ago today I received a letter from someone I had leaned to forget about. Telling me he was coming back home, to me."


**A/N: This is my first attempt at a Cardcaptors fanfic, I've wanted to do one for a while, so naturally I was happy when this story came to mind. Hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters; I don't actually know who does…**

* * *

A week ago today I received a letter from someone I had leaned to forget about. Telling me he was coming back home, to _me_.

After going through the obvious emotions, like being happy he was returning, and anger that he left in the first place, being nervous started to sink in. What if he didn't feel the same way about me? I still remember his words that he spoke so softly, only for me.

"_I love you. You're my number one."_

Was I still his number one? In the past five years he had been gone, could he still feel the same way for me? As I do for him?

So here I stand at the school gates of what is going to be his new high school, being very nervous, every so often smoothing out the invisible creases in my skirt, and checking my hair was still normal looking. I turned to look at the clock on my school building; I was going to be late…

I had only been turned for a few seconds, but when I turned back round I immediately came into contact with someone's chest. His chest.

"I missed you." Came his voice, I looked up at him slowly, realising that I actually now did have to look up at him. His vice had deepened, which was expected, what I wasn't expecting was how soft, yet seductive it sounded. Like velvet. I guess neither of us expected my reaction as I leaped into his arms, crushing him into a hug, ignoring my own burning blush that had crept up onto my face. I pulled back, looking down at first, hoping my blush would leave, but upon looking up, I noticed he was blushing too, and smiling possibly the most dazzling smile I had ever seen. His smile, reaching his eyes had me swooning inside, even after not seeing him for 5 years. How could it not? His eyes were gleaming, a glint of excitement in his eyes, almost playful.

"You waited for me…"

Of course I waited for him, I would have waited another _hundred_ _years_ if I had to, I had come to the conclusion that I was irrevocably in love with him long ago.

Of course I wouldn't say that to him, I didn't want to frighten him off.

"Of course I did." I managed, smiling back at him.

Just then, the school bell rung, and no matter how much I wanted to stay stood here with Syaoran, I was too much of a coward to ditch school. Syaoran sighed and grabbed my hand, pulling me towards the front office, where I waited for him to introduce himself at the reception area, taking his new timetable and map of the school. I peeked over his shoulder as he finished talking with the receptionist at his timetable, turned out had all the same lessons as me, I smiled to myself, he'd have to sit with me in most lessons, I was normally sat by myself since Madison went to a collage early.

During first period, maths, we arrived earlier than the teacher, and were immediately swarmed by people who had known Syaoron from our old school. Over all the questions of 'when he got back', our teacher entered the room, shouting for us to settle down, Syaoran stood up immediately and walked to the front desk, and introduced himself, handing him a slip to sign to hand back in at the office at the end of the day. Our teacher, Mr Goodhall, raised his eyebrows slightly as he heard Syaoran's name, but covered it up by handing him the necessary books and textbooks he would need. As he walked back to his seat next to me, I guess he could feel my eyes on him, now that I could see him from a distance I learnt to almost appreciate the time we were away, because, had we grown up together, I doubt I would feel this breathless by his new image, taller, more muscular, his eyes flickered to me, winking at me before approaching the table. I heard the girls at the table behind me gasp lightly, but I hardly cared. All I could focus on was Syaoran. A blush making its way up in my cheeks again, I looked down and bit my lip. Hoping I wasn't going to pounce on him in the middle of maths.

S/S

Second and third period went on just like the first, he'd introduce himself the teacher, go to his seat, then I would concentrate really hard on not concentrating on Syaoran. Since when did I act like this over someone? At lunch we both cued up to get food, but as I reached the counter, Syaoran's hand rand down from my shoulder, past the swell of my breast, down my waist and came to a rest on hip. I swallowed hard, trying to concentrate on what I was picking up, but I only managed to keep the bottle of coke in my hands before I paid. I smiled apologetically at the dinner lady, before making my way over to the table I usually sat at with my friends, making sure there was room for Syaoran next to me. As he sat down, I made sure my breathing had returned to normal before turning to him and spoke in a low whisper. "What was that for?"

Syaoran grinned at me, then answered, in an equally quiet whisper. "I'm not sure if I'm honest, I wasn't really controlling myself I guess."

To this I _was_ surprised, from what I remembered he was always in control of himself, and his surroundings, just his presence made people fall into order. Well, I was an exception. I guess I took the joy of not following what he told me unless I believed it to be the best thing to do, and because we were both stubborn as hell, things always got heated up between us.

"So Syaoran, what was it like back at your home?" I was brought out of my daze by hearing his name, I looked up at him, silently cursing myself for not yet asking how it was.

"This is my home." Syaoran stated, grabbing my hand under the table, smiling.

I flushed bright red and stared at my coke bottle, not knowing if I could do or say anything normal while his thumb traced smooth circles on the back of my hand.

S/S

Last period of the day we had Gym, this was the first lesson all day I didn't have him right next to me, he was made to just sit and watch this time. I was currently doing basketball in the sports hall where he was sat, and through the entire game I could feel his eyes burning into me, either out of nothing better to do, or because I was still partially clumsy, and occasionally slipped during the game, bringing others down with me. Either way it made me feel self conscious of how short my gym skirt and shorts where, or how tight my top was. Also flattered that he had such strong concentration on me, which I tried hard to hide. Every time I turned and caught his eye, he gave me that same slow, dazzling smile. Not helping my concentration or balance at all.

After gym class, I found Syaoran waiting just outside the office for me, greeting me with half a hug and steered me away from the school with his arm still round my waist, towards the school exit, after there I had no idea where we were going, I didn't really care either. I looked up at him for a brief moment and pulled myself free from his grip, turning to him, asking what he wanted to do now, not really caring what we did though, as long as the 'we' part was there.

Syaoran smiled, looking confused for a moment, then pulled me towards him again and embraced me in a way I'd also grown to forget.

"I've been going crazy without you," He mumbled into my hair, "I honestly don't know how I can still form coherent sentences."

"You're saying I'm your sanity?" I smirked, teasing him.

Syaoran smiled but his expression grew more series, his eyes, a chocolate brown colour, seemed to be smouldering, making my heart skip a beat.

"I still stand by what I said you know…"

I stared at him, wondering, no hoping, that what he was about to say was what I wanted to hear.

"Which is?" I choked.

Syaoran grinned, "That you're my number one… Forever."

My heart was beating violently in my chest, at an almost embarrassing level because of how audible it must be. I was getting lost in his eyes, and I had to tear my own gaze down unwillingly, because I'd like nothing more than to just gaze into them. To see all the emotion pooling behind them that he never used to show.

I forced myself to look back into his eyes, another traitorous blush working its way into my cheeks.

"You're me number one, too."

* * *

**Rate and Review please :)**


End file.
